The Unknown Betrothed
by Hopelesslylostinyou
Summary: Basically Kagome and InuYasha are at college together as roommates and they start to remember a prophecy told to them long ago...Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i know it's not much now but i will make it longer i promise i will.

The Unknown Betrothed

InuYasha has been told of a prophecy that a Cat demon named Kagome is his mate. She like him is a half demon but the other half is Miko. This Miko has also been told this prophecy and had not looked forward to the day they would meet. She did not like arranged marriages and to her that is exactly what the prophecy was to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Shown

_At last I'm alone. _Kagome thought as she sat on the edge of her used dorm bed.

She stretched. _Maybe I'll take a shower to relax._

She stood up turned around and went through her duffle bag until she found her toiletries and a towel.

_Now where the heck is the bathroom in here?_ She thought as she wandered around her room until she found the door.

She opened the door, got undressed, turned on the water and let the steam surround her in peace. While she was in the shower her new roommate InuYasha a dog demon from Tokyo dropped his duffle bag and luggage on the vacant bed.

_Well at least no strange introductions have to be done yet. _InuYasha thought noting the other duffle bag on the bed across the room.

Kagome finished up her shower, wrapped herself in her only towel and opened the door to a very surprised looking Hanyou with the most beautiful silver locks she had ever laid eyes on. They both stood there gaping at each other as a sense of familiarity came over them.

_I have to get to know her more._ InuYasha thought taking an appreciative gaze of Kagome's towel draped body.As his gaze hit her cat ears poking through her hair he knew at once who this girl was._ My soul mate...?! She exists?!_

_I regret my earlier pouting if this glorious example of a male is my roommate I dont see any problem. _A shy smile started to show on Kagome's cupids bow mouth as she thought this.

She gripped her towel with her left hand and stuck out her right for him to shake but instead he lifted her hand to his soft lips and gently carressed the top of her hand with them. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as his hot breath moved over her damp hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shown Revoked

Kagome finished up her shower, wrapped herself in her only towel and opened the door to a very surprised looking Hanyou with the most beautiful silver locks she had ever laid eyes on. They both stood there gaping at each other as a sense of familiarity came over them. Kagome gripped her towel with her left hand and stuck out her right for him to shake but instead he lifted her hand to his soft lips and gently caressed the top of her hand with them. A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath moved over her hand. InuYasha gave her an appraising look until his golden eyes laid upon her cat ears that stuck out of her still shower wet hair.

He gaped. _She's the one I've been told about…my soul mate! I take back my complaining about the prophecy. _Kagome noticed the direction of his stare and gasped. _MY ears! I forgot about them! Oh no! no wonder why he's staring at me._ Kagome withdrew her hand from his grasp and flew to the top of her head to cover her ears. She blushed.

"If you're thinking I mind your ears you would be wrong they look quite cute on you Kagome." He laughed.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked making her way back to her bed to grab some clothes to change into.

"I know a lot more about you than your name, I also know that we are to be mated."

Kagome whirled around. "You cant be…" She looked at him as he took off his own baseball cap to reveal his own set of ears. "You are! You're the one I've been told about! Stay away from me!"

InuYasha laughs "well that wasnt the response i thought i would get from my promised."

"I AM NOT...YOU'RE PROMISED!!!!!!!" Kagome yells at the top of her lungs.  
She starts to get dizzy from all the exzertment and lack of food today and she collapses on the floor...

Right before she looses conciousness she hears InuYasha yell "KAGOME!"  
InuYasha cradles her head in his lap and picks her up bridal style careful to not touch her anywhere inapproraite and places her on her bed.

He looks her over, and relizes that her towel doesnt cover everything and that she has an effect on him...

_Great just what i needed a boner_ InuYasha thinks to himself while trying not to look at her too long.

_I should probably cover her up..._ he thinks looking back at Kagomes unconcious body._ It's freezing._


End file.
